Speed Racer: The Next Generation
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: This is practically my version of SR:TNG. No I do not own anything except OCs; Crystal, Dani, Mimi, and Elliot. I see family related fluffiness coming up. Discontinued until further notice!


**Crystal - Is this selection supposed to be based on the movie or The Next Generation?**

**Daniella - Don't know yet til someone sends a message telling us...**

**Mimi - Who cares you've already written the story.**

**Elliot - Listen we're bored as hell so can we move along?!**

**Crystal - Fine, we'll start as long as you contain yourself or else I'll get complaints from my neighbors again!**

**Dani & Mimi - On with the story!**

Claimer

**I own My OCs**

Disclaimer

**I do not own Speed Racer or anything related**

* * *

It was at least 7:30 when a girl with dark brown-dyed hair with blond/light brown (nearly hazel) thinly parted streaks in a high ponytail was driving a kind of black/blue/silver racing car, along the road when she had noticed the Racing Academy was coming into sight on her built-in computer screen. Along the road was a bus, letting off a teen about the age of 16; who was wearing navy blue jeans, a sky blue shirt with a star on the right long-sleeve, and had brown brown hair and black eyes (i think that's the way they are). The girl decided whether or not to give him a lift, since she already knew he was going to the Race Academy, as the bus left.

"Hey, need a lift?" She said driving along the side the teen was walking on.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Come on, it's gonna take a while to get there by foot. Trust me, took me half an hour." She said giggling.

"Well, i guess so." He got in then there was a sudden time of silence. Then he suddenly spoke up. "Hi, my name is Speed."

Now that caught her attention. "You mean like 'Speed Racer' the greatest racer in racing history?"

"Yeah. But I'm not related or anything."

"Well at least then no one will be all over you."

"Like?"

"My friend, X Racer."

"Oh well, we should get moving."

"We're already here, Speed."

"Wow, Okay. Either you put up a good conversation or I space out too much."

"Probably the first one." She unbuckled and got something that looked like a backpack and looked through it. Then she suddenly realized something. "Oh I forgot to tell you. My name is Crystal."

"Well It was nice meeting you." He said getting out of Crystal's racer, as he noticed that she had parked the racer in some kind of garage.

"Yeah, same here. Well, i should take you to the headmaster's office. Come on." She then closed the garage door, locked it, and headed out the other door as Speed followed her.

--...--  
**-In Headmaster Spritle's Office-**

It seems that Headmaster Spritle was sitting in his chair looking at someone's personal records when he heard a ruckus outside his door.

**Outside, (More like) In front of Spritle's Office**

"Speed, just go in!"

"Quit pushing! I'm going already. Jeez Crystal!

"I'm already late for class!" Crystal said running down the stairs nearly tripping.

**Back in Spirtle's Office**

_'Oh my, it seems Crystal finally made another friend.' _The headmaster thought as the door opened.

"Headmaster Spritle?"

"Hello Speed. What brings you to the Academy?"

"Huh?"

**-Skip to when Crystal gets to class-**

"Crystal, you're late. Care to explain."

"Sorry sir. I had to get a first-year to Headmaster Spritle's Office."

"Well this is the first time it's happened to you, so I'll let it slide."

"Thank you sir." She said sitting down next to X.

Then Professor Aniskov began explaining something of i-have-no-clue-what.

After 15 minutes of explaining something beeped.

Then Professor Aniskov called Crystal and X.

"Crystal, X, the headmaster wants to see you in his office." He paused seeing X head down as Crystal grabbed her 'backpack' and tripped since Annalise purposely stuck her foot out without Crystal noticing. "X, help Crystal up. And Annalise, since you're the one who tripped her, detention.

X sent a glare at his girlfriend and helped his friend as Annalise began saying that she didn't do anything when she was obviously lying.

"Thanks X." Crystal said grabbing her bag and limped out the door as X walked behind her worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my ankle hurts when i put weight on it." She said wincing when she tried to put her right foot down completely.

"Come on, i'll help you into Headmaster Spritle's office." He then out his arm around her waist and put her left arm over his shoulder.

_'Did he just smile? No, it must be my imagination going crazy again.'_ Crystal thought.

"By the way, i think i know why Spritle wants to see us."

"I thinks it about the new kid."

**-Back with Speed and the Headmaster-**

"Well, okay. Anyways i think you should meet two of the three top students." Then there was a knock similar to the one before. "Come in."

Then two students came in, each a boy and girl.

"Speed, I'd like you to meet X an--"

"Crystal. It may be weird but i met her when she showed me to the office."

"Well, you and X will be surprised once you get to know her more." Now this really confused the boys.

Crystal interrupted saying to the boys, "I'll tell you later on when we're all best of friends."

Then they all were about to head out the door.

"Oh yes, before you leave, i have one more thing to say."

"What is it headmaster Spritle?"

"First, you have to close the door, then i could tell you." Crystal was way ahead and closed the door before he could finish his statement.

"You may continue, headmaster Spritle."

"Thank you, Crystal. Now, you may be surprised but don't be." Then paused for a second. "Crystal, isn't exactly a racer, she's more of a..." He said trailing off.

"He's trying to say I'm more an engineer than a racer. I'm only a racer for another reason."

"And that is?"

"To protect my cousins from any danger." Now this really surprised the two.

"Wait, what was your last name Crystal?"

"My name is Crystal Racer." But she mumbled the last two parts of her statement.

"Crystal, you can tell us anything."

"Promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Promise."

"Crystal, Crystal Racer."

"Wait, you're X's sister?"

* * *

**Crystal - This is the weirdest cliffhanger I've ever made in my entire life.**

**Elliot - It's because it's your first.**

**Daniella - I like it so far.**

**Mimi - That cause I'm not in it.**

**Crystal - No you will.**

**Dani - This is making my head hurt.**

**Mimi - I'm gonna post this on my webpage.**

**Crystal & Elliot - Plz Read and Review.**


End file.
